Perfect Insanity
by TheOneWho'sNotUpdating
Summary: He was an artist after all and all artists are knows to be slightly on the insane side. But no one warned her about artist who likes his art perfect and is completely insane.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ The only thing I own here, is _this_ stories plot, well I think so... Even the name wasn't created by me. I _borrowed_ it from the band Disturbed and their song "Perfect Insanity", sadly.

* * *

Perfect Insanity

Chapter One

Gliding her finger along her drinks glass, Sakura sighed. One more day wasted, one more day of her life gone by, with nothing out of usual happening. Well as usual the life of Haruno Sakura could be. Considering that her life in general was unusual, her job and slightly( just slightly, mind you) crazy friends being a part of it.

She frowned.

It's always like this and always the same.

She wakes up, does her usual morning stuff that considers of : a lot of cursing, thing trowing and grumbling about early mornings, which is later on followed by shower, that makes her forget everything that happened just few minutes ago, then a cup of coffee that makes her stay human and awake of course.

Followed by more cursing, because she's once again late to work. Green eyes narrowed in determination, she dresses up quickly and literally flies out to her car. Only to throw a fit because she forgot the god forsaken keys.

A quick run back to her apartment, which is in the 4th floor, then back down, panting and slightly sweating she trust her key in the hole, making a mental note to set her alarm clock one hour earlier, so she could at least once enjoy her coffee without spitting it out when seeing the clock. Of course the thought that she always makes that promise to herself never occurred, Sakura quickly drives to her job, also know as the hospital. Konoha Hospital.

Sighing in relief when she didn't have any problems in the road, which is strange, the pink haired female swiftly makes her way to her office. Saying few 'hello's' along the way, she slips in to her little but cozy office. Putting on her white lab coat she starts the job.

It's pretty simple. The job that is. Listen to what troubles people and help them. Ah, if only it would be that easy as it sounds. But working as the surgeon wasn't an easy job.

As much as she loves to help people, their constant and sometimes ridiculous problems get to her nerves. Which is very dangerous considering that Sakura has short temper.

After long and hard day at work, most people would just go back home and straight to bed. But not with Sakura. Her oh so lovable (and slightly crazy) friends always drags her out for a night of fun, claiming that she never gets out anywhere and she needs some time away from her job and apartment.

And this leads to where she is at the moment.

Sitting at the bar drinking some drink, she doesn't even know a name of. The bartender was hitting on her so he gave a free drink, and who was Sakura to say no to a free drink?

She wrinkled her nose at him, thanking god that he wasn't looking, she turned her apple green eyes to look around the bar ... or club. Sakura didn't have enough time to ask where they where going before she was brought here and left alone to aid her own needs. What nice friends she got, was one of the thoughts that where going in her pink head.

Seeing lots of people dancing, well more like grinding some of their body parts to each other, Sakura raised an eyebrow and snorted in an un-lady like fashion. That looked like sex in the public. Funny thought came to her mind 'Like there is that song called 'Sex in the beach' , so this was sex in the public.' Smirking at her own joke she continued her search for something interesting.

When her eyes landed at the red haired guy coming her way. Well, at least she thought he was coming her way and that he was red haired, considering that it was pretty dark and very few deco lamps where on around.

Sakura raised her pink eyebrow when the guy stopped in front of her and smirked as in confirming something.

"Care to dance?" the red haired man asked while extending his hand toward her.

"You mean have public sex with you? Fat chance.." Sakura muttered the last part

"Public sex?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Just look at them, grinding each other bodies like there's no tomorrow."

The red haired chuckled.

"Besides I don't know you, to have sex with you I should at least know you name, don't you think?" Sakura asked while smiling up at the man.

"Ah, Akasuna no Sasori and it only would be fair to know the name of my partner" the red haired man, now knows as Sasori answered.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you" She said while shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" Sasori answered while kissing the pink haired females hand.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman"

"Was that a question?"

"Not really, just loud thinking."

Sakura never saw the glint of something in Sasoris eyes. The glint of something raw and untamed. She didn't even notice when his lips lingered on her skin a longer then necessary. She was too absorbed of the warm lips on her skin, that she only snapped out when his lips started moving. He was saying something to her and she wasn't even hearing it.

"Pardon?" The green eyed girl asked while slithly blushing for not paying attention.

The red eyed man chuckled.

"I was asking what a girl, that doesn't want to dance like everyone else is doing here?"

"That girl got dragged here by her oh so lovable friends, without her permission" Sakura grumbled back.

"So the said girl has no intentions of having fun with me tonight?" Sasori asked smirking all the while.

"Depends what you have in mind. And no, I won't have public sex with you"

"Don't worry, my plans don't have dancing in them, at least not here. "

"Speak on"

Sasoris eyes once more gained the sparkle of raw emotions. Which once again gone unnoticed by the pink haired female.

"How about we start with a walk in the park? We could think of something from there"

"Sounds like a plan"

Sakura finished her drink and took Sasoris hand, to be lead out of the bar. Forgetting all about her friend, because really now, they left her all alone... And wasn't that Ino she's seeing? Making out with some random guy most likely. Nothing out of usual, once again.

Her musing was cut short when a gust of fresh air reached her face. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Sasori.

"Lead the way"

The read haired gripped her hand tighter and lead her to the park. Slowing down his pace he started asking some questions about her.

"So what do you do for living?"

"I'm a medic"

"Aren't you too young to be a medic?" He asked while raising an eyebrow

"Practice. Field training, call it whatever you want. I have around 2 more years till I'll be able to work on my own"

"2 more? How old are you?"

"23, and yes 2 more, I skipped most my years of lectures to practice, I took lessons when in High school, so I shortened the length needed to become full fledged doctor."

"Impressive, I never knew that's possible."

"Drastic time call for drastic measures. I had the option so I took it" Sakura replayed as it was nothing

"Less about me, more about you, after all I'm walking with a complete stranger. I mean, the only thing I know is your name."

"Well then we're not complete strangers after all"

That was answered with a blank stare from the green eyed woman. And a chuckle from the man himself.

"Alright. I'm an artist"

"As in?"

"As in?"

"Well, I mean. Do you sing, draw, paint..." Sakura was cut off before she could finish

"I'm a puppeteer"

Sakura stopped to stare at him. Slowly blinking she returned walking with him.

"Interesting, that's a first one. I know few artist but none of them have anything to with puppets, what do you do exactly?"

"I make puppets, and then make then move"

"Move?"

"Like this"

Sasori took her other hand and swirled her around, afterwards bringing her closer to him chest. Sakura raised her pink head only to see him staring down at her. Quickly snapping out of any trance she was about to get in while looking at those beady eyes, she moved away from him.

"Well, that's.. Interesting to say the least..." She was glad she wasn't stuttering.

Sasori once again took her hand, and lead her to a a seat he answered

"Yes it is. It's more like a passion then work"

"Oh?Let me guess you're one of those artist who are obsessed with art?" Sakura stated more then asked.

"You could say that, but I don't call it obsession just a fascination" Sasori answered smirking

"Right. They all say that..." She muttered praying he wouldn't hear her.

Apparently he did because he started laughing. When he suddently stopped.

"Are you against art?" He asked quite seriously.

"Huh? Oh, no. Did I sound like I am? It's just that most artist are slighlty on the crazy side"

"Do I look crazy to you?" Sasori asked no emotion on his face what so ever.

"Actually no. You would be the only artist to whom I can talk without being called ugly, or gotten screamed on because it's sounds like fun." Sakura answered truthfully, slightly frowning at the 'ugly' word.

"Ugly? I find you everything but ugly."

"What no comments about my pink hair, big forehead or how small I am? There must be something wrong with you!" She stated while pointing at herself then at him.

"I find it appealing. An artistic beauty if you can say it. Who ever said you're ugly must have a crooked taste in art."

"Um.. Thanks?" She asked uncertain if she should take it as an compliment.

"Oh, you're welcome" The red hair smiled at her.

He was about to ask her something when a loud sound disturbed the nights silence. Sakura quickly searched her pockets for that little black device of doom that just ended her pleasant night with a good looking guy non the less.

Sighing in frustration as she saw the message in the receiver, she quickly stood and looked apologetically at the beady eyed man.

"Sorry to cut the meeting short, but I just got a message from hospital that there's an emergency and that it's something like training that I shouldn't miss."

"Ah.. And here we didn't get to the good part." He sighed only to smile afterwards.

"Haha, funny. But really I'm so sorry. And here I was starting to have fun" Once again she hoped the last part wasn't heard, to only once again be disappointed when the red head chuckled.

"It definitely was fun, Sakura. It would be even more fun, if I could get your phone number, so we could arrange another meeting. Let's say, talk about something while drinking some coffee? "

Sakura quickly scribbled her phone number on some not so shabby looking piece of paper.

"Here!" She quickly gave it to him and started walking away to catch a cab.

"It was fun meeting you, Sasori. Till next time!" She walked away diapering from his sight.

Sakura never noticed the dangerous glint in his eyes, or the way he brought the piece of paper and and touched it with his lips as in a kiss. And never heard that chuckle that was darker then normal.

"Till next time, Sakura" And never heard her name being said in such dark manner.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Yes I know. I should be updating The Puppet House. It will be updated. Don't worry.

I just wanted to write this, because when a plot hits you, you just have to do it.. Or it might run away.

And knowing my lazy muse, she might be gone for a long time...

So here you have it, First chapter of "Perfect Insanity". It started as some kind of not so dark story, but as it will go, it will become darker. Because I like my things dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perfect Insanity**_

_Chapter two_

Sakura was sleeping soundly in her warm bed, when an annoying sound – also known as her phone ring – woke her up from her deserved slumber.

Grumbling some none existing curses to god knows who, she sleepily stuck her hand out from under the blanket reaching for her night stand, where her phone was on. Cursing this time more loudly after knocking down a lamp and a glass of water that always stands on her night stand – spilling the water in the process- she successfully reached her black phone with minimal damage done to her property.

Not even looking at the screen to see who's calling the pink haired female flicked her phone open, putted it near her ear and grumbled out an almost inaudible "Hello"

Hearing a chuckle coming from the phone, Sakura frowned.

"Naruto is that you? 'Cause god help you, if it's you I'm gonna cas-" she was interrupted by another chuckle.

"No dear, I'm not this Naruto person you're speaking off. It's Sasori."

At hearing the voice and the name being told, Sakuras eyes flew open.

" Sasori?"

"Should I be flattered that you said my name or be insulted that you forgot all about me after our night together?" Came a teasing answer back

"Actually I do remember you, but I never thought I'll hear from you again, truth to be told."

"I wouldn't have asked for your number if it was that way."

Sakura sighed and rolled over on to her back while keeping her phone in one hand and rubbing her eyes with other.

"So… how may I help you?" she asked sleepily

"Oh there's lots of ways in which you may help me" Sasori started with a chuckle.

"But for now having breakfast with me would be enough" he finished with a visible smirk in his voice.

Sleepily looking at the clock on her nightstand – which surprisingly wasn't knocked down – Sakura groaned out a complain about it being early and her wanting her deserved sleep.

"Of course, if you have other plans…" Sasori trailed off after hearing her rant – which most likely wasn't ment for his ears in the first place.

Sighing deeply, the pink haired female squeezed her green eyes shut tighty cursing her self and the man on the other line. Herself for wanting to meet him again and him for… Well, for whatever he was doing to her.

Grumbling to her self about thinking illogical things and blaming it all on the lack of sleep and early mornings, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and once again sighed.

"When and where?"

"There's a new café on the old block of Konoha. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I heard they make the best coffee there."

"Indeed. Then how about we meet there in an hour? Is it enough time for you to wake up?" Sasori answered while slightly mocking the pink haired woman.

"Sure…See you there then."

"See you, oh and Sakura? Good Morning."

With that Sasori ended the conversation.

Sakura frowned while looking at her cell phone.

"Cocky bastard… too early in the morning to deal with this" she muttered while closing her eyes once again as in mock sleep. Yet sleep didn't claim her to dream land once more.

Snapping her eyes open, Sakura made a mental note to turn her phone off after long day of work or any day in general, when she's about to go to sleep. Was it too much to ask for a good night or day of sleep?

Guess it was.

Growling lightly Sakura threw the blanket off the bed and her self, making her room even messier then it already was, she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Stretching her arms up she made a sound of satisfaction when she heard some of her joints snap in to place.

Wrinkling her nose as if she smelled something bad, Sakura stood up and leisurely made her way to the bathroom. In the bathroom she stood in from of the mirror, starring blankly at it for a minute, she decided she could look worse.

She only had bed hair and little black bags under her eyes, nothing a shower and a cup of hot coffee couldn't fix. Sighing for the millionth time this morning, Sakura quickly threw off her old shirt that she was sleeping in and stepped in to the shower.

Putting the water on lukewarm, the green eyes female grabbed all the supplies needed for a decent shower.

After a quick shower, well quick in the pink haired females mind, Sakura made her way to a closet. Staring blankly at all her formal clothes she muttered a curse that maybe Ino was right and she needed to go shopping, yet she will never admit it in the blond haired females face, the so called best friend wouldn't let her live it down. Ever.

Wrinkling her nose at that thought, Sakura started her search for normal, non-formal clothes. Hard task indeed. 'Fishing' out some old jeans, which looked acceptable in her eyes, and a red shirt, she started her hunt for panties and a bra.

Cursing her lack of order around her room, she found matching underwear, feeling very proud of her self she quickly dressed and after grabbing her phone she jogged to the kitchen.

Flinching at the mess in the kitchen too, she promised her self and the apartment that, when she gets back, she'll make this place spotless. After all it's her day off. Her mentor said she deserved it after that complicated operation.

Humming to herself, Sakura flicked her eyes to the clock hanging on a far away wall, eyes widening, she cursed for taking so long in the shower, she jogged to her door took her jacket and keys from her apartment and car.

Sakura locked her doors and quickly sprinted down the stairs. After she reached and unlocked her car, she quickly buckled up and speeded away to the old block of Konoha.

Thanking every god out there, that there weren't that many cars out yet, she made to the parking lot just on the dot; one hour was up. So she'll be late a minute or two, fashionably late as they say.

Slamming her car doors shut, she locked her car and made her way to the inside of the café.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighted in pleasure as the smell of freshly brewed coffee reached her nose. Opening her green eyes, she looked around the café searching for the red head.

The search didn't take long; he was the only read head in the café after all. And to make the matter more easy he was the only once smirking while looking directly at her.

Oh yes, 'cocky bastard' indeed.

Sakura stiffly made her way toward the table in the back where the red head was located. She quickly took her seat in front of him and before she could utter a word Sasori spoke.

"You're late"

"Only a minute or two" She answered while frowning at him

Sasori chuckled and pointed toward a clock hanging on a near wall.

"Actually whole 13 minutes"

"Well, that explains why I'm always late for every meeting. I need new clock" grumbled Sakura which only made the beady eyed man laugh out loud.

"Yes, very funny" Came a sarcastic remark from the female.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please"

Not even a minute later a cup of steaming coffee was in front of her. Beckoning her to drink it. And who was Sakura to say no to such offer? Taking the cup in her hands, Sakura blew out a gust of air in a vain attempt to cool down the liquid.

She putted her lips on the rim of the cup and took a small careful sip of coffee so she wouldn't burn her tongue.

One taste was enough for Sakura to let out a moan of pleasure. The rumors are true! This café does make the best coffee.

All of these actions didn't go unnoticed by those beady eyes. They drank in all the slowest motions Sakura made. And when he heard that moan of pleasure his ruddy eyes became alight by an emotion knows are raw lust.

Sasori raised his cup to hide his satisfied smirk.

This was perfect.


End file.
